Kisses and Ice Cream
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Blaine treats Kurt to lunch, adorableness ensues. Fluffity fluff fluff.


**Westerville, Ohio. A nice little suburb located about 10 miles northeast of Columbus. This is where I'm from, and it also, amazingly, is where Dalton Academy is located. (Or _would_ be located, y'know, if it were a real school.) Yes, it was amazingly awesome hearing Matthew Morrison say the name of my hometown on Glee. Yes, it's even more amazing to know that Blaine would be going to school here if he were a real person. Yes, all this is made even better by knowing that Kurt would also be hanging around here a lot if he, too, weren't a fictional character.**

So, based on all that amazingness, I wrote this little fluffy thing and made it take place here in WVille. All the locations and stuff I describe in here are real: the restaurant (Blaine's favorite is also _my_ favorite), the ice cream store (a couple of my friends work there), and the school (my elementary school). This was actually really easy to write, probably because I actually know the setting well. And umm...other than that, I don't really have anything else to say...other than the fact that this is extremely fluffy and nothing whatsoever like Misconceptions, my last Klaine oneshot. This one's happy, I promise :)

-sigh- disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, or Darren Criss. Sadface.

* * *

KISSES AND ICE CREAM

Kurt squinted at the menu as he scanned it over for the thousandth time. "Everything here looks so good," he mused, reaching out for another handful of the restaurant's own homemade kettle chips from the basket that sat in the middle of the table. He popped one into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "What do you recommend?" he asked after swallowing.

Blaine, who sat opposite him at the table, laughed a little bit. "Uh, good question, because everything here _is_ really good," he commented. "But if I had to narrow it down, I'd go with either a burger or the chicken Caesar wrap. Those are probably my top two."

Kurt nodded, reaching for another chip. They'd just ordered these as an appetizer not five minutes ago, and already the basket was almost empty because they'd scarfed most of the chips down. "Sounds good."

It was a gorgeous fall afternoon in Westerville, Ohio. Blaine had driven Kurt down here to take him out to lunch at his favorite local restaurant. They were seated outside at one of the sidewalk tables, enjoying the sunshine of what would probably be one of the last warm days of the year.

Kurt reached out for his glass of water and took a slow sip from the straw. His and Blaine's confrontation with Karofsky earlier that afternoon had already seemed like so long ago. He'd already forgotten about it, for the most part, even though it had just been a little over an hour ago, and he knew that the only reason the incident had slipped from his memory was because of Blaine.

_Blaine_. Kurt sighed happily as he stared at the beautiful boy across the table from him, who was turning slightly over his shoulder to speak to someone. Kurt didn't even pay attention to who it was - he was so captivated that he didn't even realize he was spacing out.

"Kurt?"

Oh. Now Blaine had turned back around and was speaking to him. Kurt blushed as he realized that Blaine had been talking to the waitress, who'd come back to take their order. She'd been standing there patiently for a few seconds, politely waiting for him to snap out of his trance.

"Oh. Um, I'll have the chicken Caesar wrap, please." He still hadn't come to a decision, so he decided to go with one of Blaine's suggestions. The waitress gave them one of those smiles that restaurant servers were probably required to learn how to make, took their menus, and promised to return with a complementary refill of chips.

"So," Blaine began as soon as the waitress was gone. "You still okay? I could tell you were still a little upset on the way over here...," He wasn't quite sure why he was asking this - Kurt seemed perfectly content now, as if he'd forgotten all about it...but then again, Kurt was also very good at wearing a facade of strength even when he was feeling incredibly weak.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine. Really." He added a smile for emphasis; Blaine felt his heart rate immediately start to increase. Kurt was just so fucking _cute_, especially when he smiled. "Being with you has almost made me forget all about it, actually...thanks."

"Oh, no problem." Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "I really didn't do anything, though. I was just trying to be there for you."

Kurt giggled his cute little laugh. "Please, Blaine, you're too humble," he said with a smile. "But in all honesty, thank you." He leaned closer over the table, looking right into Blaine's dark eyes. "I know this sounds corny or whatever, but ever since I've known you, I've already started feeling like a stronger person," he said in an almost-whisper. "Seriously, thank you so much."

Blaine nodded. "You're welcome," he said, then added, "Thank you," to the waitress, who'd just returned with more chips. She set them down wordlessly in the middle of the table, not wanting to interrupt what she thought might be a serious conversation between the two boys.

"Kurt, I...," Blaine trailed off, attempting to collect his thoughts. "I've never met anybody like you, and even though I haven't known you that long, I can already tell that you...," he paused again, this time for a shorter time, as he looked into Kurt's wide eyes. "...are amazing."

Kurt felt his face turning red for what must have been the hundredth time that afternoon. "I'm really nothing special," he said quietly, not used to receiving compliments from someone he admired so much.

"I mean it, Kurt," Blaine continued. "You're so amazing...and that's basically what I brought you here to say. Like, I don't want to freak you out or anything, because like I said, we haven't known each other too long...but if I'm being honest?" He leaned across the table as Kurt had done, meeting the soprano's beautiful color-changing eyes. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

Kurt blinked in disbelief. "Me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled to let Kurt know he was joking. "No, the other guy named Kurt." He laughed for a second before he retained his composure. "Yes, you."

Kurt gave him a wry smile, still in disbelief. "That's a pretty nice compliment, considering the source."

Blaine reached for his hand across the table. Kurt slipped his hand into the other boy's, feeling a million sparks racing down his arm. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but instead just laughed a little bit again before saying something completely different. "You're blushing again," he noticed.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Kurt cracked dryly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I think it's cute." He squeezed Kurt's hand, giving him a tiny smile. "_You're_ cute." As he spoke, he reached across the table with his free hand and lightly tapped Kurt's lips with his index finger.

Kurt giggled. "I have to give you credit, Blaine, you definitely know how to make a boy smile."

"Chicken Caesar wrap?" a sudden voice, one that had not been a part of their conversation, interrupted. Startled, the two boys broke eye contact and looked up to see the waitress standing there with the food.

"Oh. Uh, me," Kurt mumbled, letting go of Blaine's hand and wiping his sweaty palm on his leggings. The waitress set down the other plate in front of Blaine and told them to let her know if they needed anything before leaving them alone.

Kurt picked up half of the wrap and took a bite. Blaine was right - this _was_ amazing. "Oh my god," he mumbled with his mouth full, unable to believe how good it was.

Blaine laughed. "I don't want to say 'I told you so,' but...,"

"Stop it." Kurt giggled, rolled up his straw wrapper and flicked it across the table at Blaine. It landed on the lapel of his Dalton uniform jacket before rolling off and falling to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Blaine pulled his straw out of his drink and stuck his own wrapper on the end of it, then blew it quickly across the table at Kurt.

"Oh no...," Kurt fumbled with his napkin, trying to remember how to make a paper football - Finn had taught him how once - but right now the soprano's fingers were tripping over each other as they attempted to fold the napkin into a triangle. "...you don't!" he finished triumphantly, having successfully created a chunky triangle out of the napkin. He placed it between his thumb and index finger and flicked it with the other hand. It landed with a _plop_ in Blaine's glass, eliciting a fit of laughter from both of them.

"I thought you were the best kicker at McKinley, what happened?" Blaine cracked as he fished the soggy napkin out of his drink. He stared at it for a second, then shrugged. "I don't know how to make these folded triangle things, so here." And before Kurt knew it, Blaine was chucking the sopping wet ball of a napkin back across the table at him.

"Ahh!" Kurt shrieked as he ducked to the side in a swift maneuver to avoid what used to be his paper football. It flew through the air right where his face had been, landing in the hair of the woman who sat at the table behind them, with her back to Kurt. She didn't notice, and Kurt immediately erupted into giggles.

"Oh my god, we're acting like five year olds," Blaine choked out through his laughter.

"Who cares?" was Kurt's lighthearted response. _He _sure didn't . Just like every time he was with Blaine, he felt invincible, as if nobody - Karofsky and the other jackasses at school included - could ever hurt him again. With Blaine, he felt truly alive.

...

"Put that away." Kurt reached out for Blaine's wallet as they stood in line at the ice cream shop down the street, about half an hour after their little play fight at the restaurant.

Blaine held his wallet out of reach from the smaller boy, who jumped up in a fruitless effort to reach it. "This date is _my_ treat. I'm not letting you pay."

"You can pay for yours, but I'm paying for mine," Kurt murmured, producing his own wallet and searching through it for cash. "Blaine, seriously, you don't need to spend all this money on me."

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine was reaching over and snatching his wallet out of his hands. "I can spare a buck fifty for an ice cream cone, Kurt," he said with a crooked smile. "And even if it was way more expensive than that, I wouldn't mind. You're worth it." He gave Kurt a real smile as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist, squeezing him closer to his own body for a second.

Kurt smiled quickly before becoming serious again. "But seriously, I want my wallet back."

"Not until after _I_ pay," Blaine told him, then glanced at the counter. The customer in front of them had just finished ordering. "You're up, go ahead and order."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but stepped up to the counter all the same and placed his order. He waited by the cash register for Blaine, who paid for both of their cones, before they left together.

"Here." Blaine held out Kurt's wallet to him as they stepped back outside.

"Thank you." Kurt took his wallet back and immediately opened it up, producing a dollar bill and two quarters just moments later. "Take it." He put the money in his palm and held it out to Blaine.

The other boy swatted his hand away. "No, Kurt."

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "If you say so...," he muttered, shoving it back into his wallet.

Blaine was about to say something in response to that, but as he looked at Kurt, he completely forgot his planned reply. He found himself instead being incredibly captivated by how Kurt could make something as simple as eating ice cream look sexy. His long tongue drew a lick over the top layer of his double scoop; Blaine shook his head and snapped himself back into reality before he could start wondering about what other things that tongue could do.

They walked a little ways further before Blaine suddenly came to a stop and looked forlornly at the elementary school across the street. "Recess must be over," he observed, before turning to Kurt. "Come on, let's go play on the playground."

"Are you serious?" Kurt laughed as Blaine grabbed his hand - much like he had when they first met, and Blaine was leading him quickly through the halls of Dalton - and pulled him quickly across the street during a break in traffic.

"I think we've already established that we've been acting like five year olds today," Blaine laughed as Kurt stepped back onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "Why not?"

Kurt swallowed the bite of ice cream that he'd just about choked on while running across the street. "Next time, can you wait until I've at least finished eating?"

Blaine held up his own unfinished cone as he led Kurt by the hand up the small hill towards the playground equipment. "I still have mine, too, y'know."

"Whatever. Maybe you can just multitask better than I can." Kurt rolled his eyes as he pressed his tongue against the cone and licked up a drop of ice cream that was slowly melting down the side. Blaine decided, in that moment, that there was nothing sexier than watching Kurt Hummel eat ice cream.

He kept ahold of Kurt's hand as they walked up the little steps on the side of the playground, stepped carefully across the bouncy bridge, and finally pulled them down to a sitting position against one of the guard rails near the top of the tallest slide.

Blaine had just polished off the last of his cone, and now that his hands were both free, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, who was just finishing up the last of his own. Kurt settled comfortably into Blaine's arms as he popped the tiny tip of the cone into his mouth, chewing the last bit of it quickly.

Blaine just held him for a while, and neither of them said a word. It was silent, but nowhere near awkward. They didn't need words; they just wanted to savor this moment of being together.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine murmured, his lips almost brushing Kurt's ear, after quite some time had passed - maybe minutes, maybe hours, he neither knew nor cared.

Kurt stared thoughtfully off into space for a few seconds before smiling up at Blaine. "How lucky I am," he finally said with a faint undertone of pride in his voice.

Blaine sighed and gently tightened his arms around Kurt. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, gently caressing the soft skin of Kurt's face with his fingertips. "Inside and out. Never forget that."

Kurt, who had already started having trouble remembering how to inhale and exhale as Blaine's fingers traced gently over his face, felt his breath stop altogether as Blaine's faced inched even closer to his own. It was only a few more seconds until the moment he was anticipating, but it may as well have been a lifetime. Finally, after an excruciatingly long two seconds or so, Blaine closed the final distance and gently touched his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt let out a shaky gasp against Blaine's lips, unable to believe this was really happening - his first real kiss with a boy, his first real kiss _period_. This kiss right here automatically negated those he'd received from Brittany and Karofsky. Those two no longer counted. _This_ was his first kiss.

Blaine, on the other hand, was extremely honored to be giving Kurt his first kiss that counted. His lips moved with Kurt's slowly, nipping gently, tasting him. Kurt wasn't Blaine's first, but he certainly was his best, the most delicious kiss he'd ever tasted. Without thinking, Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, securing their faces together. As soon as Blaine realized what he was doing, he half-expected Kurt to break away and yell at him for messing up his hair, but that didn't happen. At least, not yet.

They _did_ eventually pull away, but only for the sheer fact that they were both in desperate need of oxygen. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment, then Kurt giggled. "You know I'm gonna have to get you back for what you did to my hair," he warned Blaine through his quiet laughter.

"Shut up, it looks cute all messed up." Blaine tightened his grasp around Kurt so he couldn't get away and used his other hand to mess up Kurt's hair even more.

"Not fair!" Kurt squealed, fighting to get away from Blaine's tight grasp.

Blaine gave him a fake frown. "You know, I was only going to mess up your hair, but since you wouldn't be a good boy and hold still, I guess I have to tickle you now."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but the only sound that escaped was a shriek of giggles as Blaine somehow managed to tickle him in all his most ticklish places at once. "Oh my god, Blaine, stop it! This is so unfair," he gasped through his laughter, still attempting to squirm free.

"How is it unfair?" Blaine asked as he continued tickling his now-boyfriend.

"Because...I can't..._ah_!" Kurt found himself with a sudden resurgence of strength and managed to break away. Blaine crawled forward to reach him again, but Kurt lunged playfully at the other boy and managed to tackle him gently down to the floor of the playground equipment. He triumphantly straddled Blaine's waist, kneeling with one leg on either side of him, and pressed both hands against his chest as he smirked down at his boyfriend. "I win."

"I guess you do," Blaine sighed. "But can I at least get a compensation prize?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Depends on what you have in mind."

"Well...," Blaine trailed off as he thought for a second. "Let's start with another kiss."

And Kurt was all too happy to lean down and crush Blaine's lips gently underneath his own, bringing a smile to both of their faces against the kiss.

* * *

**People who write reviews are sweet at life. **


End file.
